Borne Out of Grief
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After a death hits home, Booth and Brennan deal with their grief together. Based on the promo for "The Hole In The Heart". Spoilers and speculation for the rest of season six. Booth/Brennan


**Disclaimer_: _**I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I can't stop thinking about next week and watching the promo for "The Hole In The Heart". I can't wait for the next two weeks. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>The instant the words "I'm sorry, but Dr. Sweets didn't make it" came out of the doctor's mouth, Temperance Brennan had been unable to think of anything else. Her knees buckled and she would have collapsed if Wendell hadn't been behind her. He helped her to a chair. Booth had turned pale and bolted towards the nearest bathroom to throw up. The bullet had been <em>meant for him<em>.

It was Hodgins who had to calm the group down. He was trying to keep his composure and failing, but someone had be the strong one for just a moment. "We should go home. Dr. Brennan, do you want us to drop you off at your apartment? Angela and I will take Booth home."

"No, I'm going home with Booth. He's going to need me." Temperance didn't want to leave Booth alone. Leaving him alone would lead to her partner retreating into himself. He was probably already drowning in guilt.

The group – unfortunately minus one of their family – reluctantly left the hospital about an hour later. There was nothing more they could do anyway. No use staying there.

"I'll need a pillow, Booth." Brennan flashed her partner a small smile, even though she didn't feel happy. He handed her the pillow and the two talked for a few minutes before heading into Booth's room.

"This is my fault. I am going to kill Broadsky. He won't get away with this," Booth vowed. He sniffled and tried to hold back the tears. It didn't really help.

"The logical thing for you to do is arrest him so he can spend the rest of his life in jail, but I want you to kill him. Broadsky deserves death." She burst into sobs.

"Hey, Bones. I know it doesn't seem like it now and I don't believe it myself, but we'll get through this." He put his arm around her and the two laid down on the bed, Temperance's head on his chest.

"Sweets is dead and I miss him already." Actually saying those words hurt her more than she could have ever imagined.

"Me too. And he died for me. I don't know how I can ever get over that. I should be dead."

"Seeley Joseph Booth, don't you ever say that! It hurt to lose Sweets, but I'd never get over it if I lost you. And we can't forget Parker. How would he go one without you?" Brennan didn't want to ever think of Booth dead again. After Pam Noonan shot him and Booth faked his death for two weeks, she had fallen apart. She couldn't go through that for real.

"I won't ever stop feeling guilty for this, Bones. I can't. I know I gave that kid hell, but I loved him. He was family. And now we'll never see him again." Booth choked back more sobs. Seeing Sweets get shot would forever be ingrained in his brain. He wished the psychiatrist had survived.

Brennan took a deep breath and decided to go for it. She had nothing left to lose. Her whole world (along with everyone else's) had been turned upside down again. "I loved him too, Booth. And I love you. I miss him so much, but you can't blame yourself. Blame that son of a bitch Broadsky." She waited, slightly terrified, for Booth's response to her confession of love.

Despite his anguish, Booth couldn't help but beam at her. "I love you, too, Temperance. And this is Broadsky's fault, but it's also mine. And you can't convince me otherwise."

Brennan rolled her eyes but leaned back into Booth's chest. It was a very comfortable position for her. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," she reluctantly admitted.

"Me neither, Bones." He shifted around and Brennan also moved up a little. And then Booth kissed her. The two made out for a few seconds before pulling apart.

"That was nice." Brennan didn't know where this was heading, but she kinda liked it so far.

"It was." He kissed her again, but then stopped.

"Why'd you stop for? I wanted to keep kissing you."

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Bones. You're upset. And I want to make love to you, not have comfort sex."

"There are many things wrong with your statement. One – you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I want to make love to you. And two, you're also upset. It'd be mutual comfort sex." She was proud of her logic in this situation. Brennan kissed him that time.

And then they took their relationship to the next level and made love – several times – that night. Both called off work in the morning. Cam didn't mind at all since no one close to Sweets was going to the Jeffersonian anyway. They were all grieving for the psychiatrist they lost the day before.

Booth and Brennan spent the entire day together in his apartment. They spent some of their time talking about Sweets and eating a little, but they ninety percent of the day in Booth's bedroom.

Brennan actually had to go home the next day to find something to wear to Sweets' funeral. Booth found a suit to wear and then sat down on his couch and cried some more. The guilt had worsened in the past few days, despite Brennan's best efforts to help him deal with it. It wasn't her fault, but he knew that she'd blame herself for his increasing guilt.

The Jeffersonian crew met up with each other at the cemetery around 2:00PM. Brennan slipped her hand into Booth's when no one was looking. Booth squeezed it and smiled at her. She pretended that she hadn't noticed his red eyes, because the forensic anthropologist knew what Booth was like. He wouldn't admit that he had been crying in his apartment alone unless it was forced out of him.

Daisy was the last to arrive and it was obvious that she was upset. She loved Lance. They had just started to discuss marriage again and now he was gone. They'd never be able to find out what path their relationship could take. The intern was going to miss her Lancelot so much.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Wick." Brennan hugged her and then returned to Booth's side.

"Good job, Bones." He flashed her a smile. As the minister began to talk, Brennan leaned her head into Booth's shoulder.

Within ten minutes, the funeral was over. The Jeffersonian crew reluctantly left the cemetery and headed over to the Royal Diner. They decided to share one of Sweets' favorite dishes to honor his memory. Brennan didn't really understand it, but went along with the practice anyway.

Two weeks later, everything had somewhat returned to normal. The squints were helping Booth with FBI cases again. They all felt the loss of Sweets and knew it'd take a while to grieve for him, but the Jeffersonian family was now trying to move on.

Brennan finally decided to talk to Angela about her new relationship with Booth. It was hard keeping it a secret from their friends and she couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Ange, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, sweetie. What's up with you?" Angela had no idea that a bomb was about to be dropped on her.

"After Sweets was killed by Broadsky, I went to Booth's apartment. You knew that. We comforted each other. I fell apart in his arms. Actually, in his bed."

"What exactly happened?" Angela was hoping and praying that what she had been rooting for for years had finally occurred.

Brennan couldn't hold back her smile. "We…", she started, but was cut off by her best friend.

"Did you sleep together?" Angela beamed. She was now convinced they had.

Brennan nodded. "We made love. And we're in now in a relationship together. I love him, Ange. And he loves me."

Angela squealed and then hugged her. "I am so happy for you! I can't believe you and Booth are finally together! Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. Why would you be dreaming?" Brennan was confused.

"Never mind, Bren. At least only one good thing came out of Sweets' death. He'd be happy that you two finally admitted your feelings for each other. He really wanted you and Booth to be a couple."

Angela and Brennan spent the rest of their lunch break talking about Booth and Brennan's new found relationship.

Booth and Brennan's relationship had been borne out of grief, but it would last forever. They would always miss Sweets, but got their revenge when Booth shot and killed the sniper when he finally returned.

Booth and Brennan were stronger together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Two<strong>: I honestly don't think Sweets is going to be the one to die, but I figured I'd write it that way. And this is what I hope happens for Booth and Brennan.


End file.
